UN BESO GRANDE
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: No quiero convencerte de nada, no me digas te quiero no me hace falta hoy, solo quiero perderme en tus ojos de sol


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para dar creación a una retorcida historia incestuosa….

Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos en cursiva"_

**FLASHBACK EN NEGRITA**

En el campo de la Rivera de Ciudad Inazuma se encontraba una peliazul en uno de los palos de la portería abrazando sus piernas en el suelo, llorando a todo pulmón. En el centro de la cancha estaba Kidou mirando por ratos a Haruna, y por otros mirando el pasto, recordando el motivo por el que la chica derramaba lágrimas.

FLASHBACK

Esa mañana después de tanto meditarlo el de rastas había tomado la decisión de confesarle a Haruna sus sentimientos, de acabar con la tortura de callarse lo que en verdad sentía, sabía que debía decirlo con tacto puesto que era muy delicado que amara a su hermana y no precisamente de modo fraternal.

La citó esa tarde en la Rivera, ella llegó tan alegre como siempre:

-Ohayo! Onii-chan, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

-¿Qué te parece si primero jugamos un poco para que entres en calor para lo que tengo que decirte?

-Onii- chan, me estás asustando, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Haruna. ¡Juguemos!

Y así Haruna le arrebataba el balón y corría hacía el travesaño donde Kidou esperaba el chut de su hermana, ella inevitablemente anotó.

-Onii-chan ahora entiendo porque eres centrocampista y no portero, jamás lo intentes, déjale eso a Endou-kun o Tachimukai-kun.

"_Y ahí vamos"- _pensó Kidou- _Siempre el estúpido nombre de Tachimukai tiene que salir de tus labios, siempre._

Haruna notó el enfado de Kidou, a pesar de no haber estado juntos varios años, desde niño siempre que se molestaba tensaba los músculos de su mentón.

-¿Dije algo malo?, solo era un chiste, Onii-chan- preguntó Haruna.

-No es eso- dijo fríamente Kidou- Haruna debo decirte algo.

-Claro Onii-chan- "_algo anda mal, algo anda muy mal" _pensó la de los lentes.

-Haruna ya no puedo, odio ver que los chicos vayan detrás de ti.- empezó el de las rastas

-Vamos Onii- chan solo son mis amigos.

-Déjame continuar- silenció a la chica, y empezando a hacerla retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con el poste- Haruna yo… yo… te quiero.

-Yo.. yo también te quiero Onii-chan y mucho- dijo algo nerviosa la chica al sentirse intimidada ante la mirada extraña de su hermano

-Pero no de esa forma que te me quieres, Te… a.. mo, pero no como hermanos, te amo como ama un hombre a una mujer-

Y después posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, el beso comenzó solo en un roce después intentó hacerlo más profundo a lo que Haruna estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa tratando de asimilar lo que hacía, intentó apartarlo golpeándolo en la espalda, pero lo único que hizo fue dejar de tratar de separarlo, para ver si así el lo hacía, y así fue, el después de unos segundos se separó de ella.

Lo único que la estupefacta Haruna pudo hacer fue abofetearlo por tal acto tan inmoral.

-¡Plaf!, Onii-chan, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿estás loco?, ¡eres un monstruo, te odio!

Y se había sentado en el pasto, mientras Kidou, se alejaba tirándose en el pasto, a media cancha.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ven siéntate a mi lado,

No quiero hablar de amor,

No quiero que te enteres

Que hay en mi corazón.

Ahora Haruna era la que meditaba, su llanto había callado hacía unos segundos, se sentía sucia por lo que su hermano había hecho, pero aun más sucia se sintió cuando descubrió que ese beso le había hecho sentir cosquillas en el estomago y había hecho vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo, recordaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Yuuto, porque de ahora en adelante no volvería a decirle Onii- chan, recordaba el beso dulce y lleno de ternura. ¿Y si ese beso solo había despertado lo que había callado y se había negado a querer admitir?

Kidou, quería correr y abrazar a su hermana, pedirle perdón por haberla asustado. En ese momento habló

-Haruna, ven siéntate a mi lado, te juro que no voy a hablar del tema si no quieres.

Haruna solo quería correr a los brazos de Yuuto, sentirse guarecida en ese lugar cálido. Así que tras escuchar la prepuesta solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al muchacho.

Repíteme tu nombre

con la más dulce voz

y dime que te mueres

por abrazarme, amor.

Solo se miraron a los ojos los dos con estos humedecidos, no basto decir palabras como ambos lo hicieron desde pequeños solo mirándose a los ojos sabían lo que querían, y ambos acortaron la distancia fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

Y dame un beso grande

Muy grande grande grande

Como hace ya mil labios

No había besado yo

Kidou quería volver a repetir lo que había hecho pero sabía que con un solo beso había pasado los límites, ahora que recordaba esos labios carmesí habían provocado despertar miles de sensaciones que él creía dormidas, a pesar de que en alguna ocasión Touko había intentado ganarse su corazón y lo había besado nunca sintió lo que con Haruna, tal como lo había hecho años atrás…

FLASH BACK

En el orfanato se encontraba una Haruna de 5 y un Kidou de 6 años , ambos jugaban con los demás infantes al rey y la Reyna.

-Oh mi dulce Reyna- dice el pequeño de las rastas tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella como lo había visto en las películas que veían las asesoras- ¿que desea en estos momentos?

-Oh mi rey, todo está perfecto- depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Haruna- dijo un pequeño- el beso tiene que ser en los labios, se supone que son esposos.

-Per..pero.. somos hermanos, es mi Onii- chan- responde la aludida.

-Pero estamos jugando- insiste otro chiquillo.

Y entonces en un besito de piquito, dieron paso a algo que desde entonces nunca fue un juego.

FIN FLASH BACK

Hoy no tomes tu tiempo

Que no lo tengo yo

No quiero convencerte

De nada y por favor

No me digas te quiero

No me hace falta hoy

Solo quiero perderme

en tus ojos de sol

Ambos seguían abrazados en silencio hasta que Haruna lo rompió.

-Kidou- llamó su atención, evidentemente el se sorprendió por como lo llamó- estoy confundida no se que siento, pero se algo…

-Shhh!- la calló el castaño-si no sientes nada no te voy a obligarte a corresponder, perdóname.

-No, escucha tu, solo se que no puedo estar sin ti, y que ese beso hizo latir mi corazón a mil, te quiero, Yuuto, te quiero.

-No Haruna- dijo con una mueca de dolor el ojirojo- no sigas tus palabras solo duelen, no me hace falta que me digas que me quieres, solo quiero verte a ti, estar contigo, ver tus ojitos que desde siempre han sido mi más grande regalo y mi perdición, pero sobre todo, esto..- dijo tomándola del mentón y depositando un pequeño beso, pero no contaba con que Haruna rodearía su cuello con sus brazos y lo jalaría hacia ella intentando profundizar más su beso, el cual empezó suave pero se intensificó como pasó el tiempo, un beso cargado de urgencia, pero sobre todo de amor, bueno o malo , pero al final AMOR.

FIN

¿Qué tal quedó?, me merezco un review?, digan si...

la canci{on no me pertenece es de Edgar Oceransky y se llama UN BESO GRANDE...


End file.
